Oligonucleotides are useful in various applications such as therapeutic, diagnostic, research and nanomaterials applications. The use of naturally occurring nucleic acids (e.g., unmodified DNA or RNA) for therapeutics can be limited, for example, because of their instability against extra- and intracellular nucleases and/or their poor cell penetration and distribution. There is a need for new and improved oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide compositions, such as, e.g., new antisense and siRNA oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide compositions.